Mistaken Secrets
by Izabella.Ray.Loraty
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Bella is 15 and Edward is 16. What will go wrong when they go to far.What happens when edward sees Bella again his senior year, but shes changed and shes not alone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Review if you want a new chapter. Criticism welcome.

Izzzyray

Chapter 1: Mistaken Secrets

Intro:

I guess some good did come out of my freshman year of high school, I wish I just knew that back then. Maybe I would have done something differently so I could of saved some grief on my part. Maybe I wouldn't of lost one of the most important things in my life, for my foolish ignorance. I bet you are really confused write now. Well I guess I will start at the beginning, where it all started. I was a freshman and my best friend was a sophomore. God how I loved him. I still love him. Edward Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Review if you want a new chapter. Criticism welcome.

Izzzyray

Chapter 2: Mistaken Secrets

"Beeeeeellllllllllaaaaaaaaa, come on or you will be late for your first day of high school." My best friend, Edward masen, was yelling at me from downstairs. I guess he just didn't understand that I had to at least look decent for today, which just happens to be first day of high school. Edward was in 10th grade so he didn't have to worried about an of this. He already got his label and lucky for him it wasn't to hard considering he was gorgeous with his copper hair and striking green eyes. Me on the other hand, plain jane, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special.

I was currently destroying my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the first day of school. I came across a black mini skirt and and plaid corset top. The skirt was super mini so it must have been something the Alice bought for me on one of the mini shopping trips. It did look like it would look cute through and I wanted to look good so I tried it on.

When I looked in the mirror, I was stunned. I actually looked really good. So to finish of the out fin I put on a chain belt and let my hair down so it fell straight down my back. I just put on a tad of lip gloss and every liner and grabbed my back and ran downstairs.

I ran downstairs and right past Edward and into his car. He ran to the driver's seat and jumped in. He didn't even acknowledged me , he was in to much of a hurry to get to school so he wouldn't be late. Edward and I had been friends since 4th grade when I almost got hit by a car. He has always been there for me ever since to save me from myself. I was in love with that kid, but he always told me he though of me as a younger sister he took care of. Edward was a year and a half older then me so he got his license write before the school year started. I was technically still 14 for 10 more days.

We turned into the schools parking lot about 4 minutes later, and in record time we still had 15 minutes tell school started. I jumped out of the car and came around the back to where Edward was standing waiting for me. When he got a good look at me his mouth literally fell open and his eyes got huge. He came back to life after a smacked his mouth shut.

"Wow bells you sure look pretty." He said and gave me his breathtaking smile.

"Thanks," I stuttered out. He put his around my shoulder in a friendly gesture and we walked in to the school together. Guys kept giving me lustful glances while I walked down the halls and Edward kept giving them all glares, daring them to try anything. I giggled at his facial expression.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing," I giggled.

"Hey I am having a party after school my house for like the beginning of the year, the parents will be gone, and do you think you can come" He asked curiously.

"Ya I can come Charlie is out of town remember he wont be back for 2 days,"

"Sweet, see you later bells." He said as he made his way down the hall to his first class.

I turned around and started to make my way down the hall to my homeroom class. Every eye in the hall was on me as I walked past people. Wow, this was going to be a long day.

Later that night:

"Alice really I don't need you to do my hair and make up, its cant be that important of a party write?" I asked

"Bella just shut up and let me finish or I swear you will regret it," damn she is very fierce when she wants to be.

"There, I am now all finished, now just go put on the outfit I laid on your bed and we can go." she said sternly

When I walked in my room and got a good look at the outfit Alice picked out for me, I was actually surprised. The out fit wasn't to bad and in fact I thought it was really cute. On my bed laid a plaid mini skirt and black button up shirt and black ballet flats. I through on the out fit and ran downstairs. I was actually started to get excited for this party.

When we got to the party there must of at least been 100 cars out front. The music was blasting, and I could easily hear closer by nine inch nails playing. We just walked in the front doors and I got of sworn all of forks high was there, and ¾ of them were either high or drunk. I spotted Edward and almost ran up to him just to get out of the big group. He was standing talking to a big group of guys.

"Hey Edward," he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey bells, want a drink?" he asked trying to be polite. Everyone else was drinking and I didn't want to look awkward so I just nodded my head.

"Yah, I'll have one."

Okay so maybe 7 drinks later, I was really drunk. Everyone had cleared out of the house and made there way home. Now it was just Edward and me and we were both pretty drunk.

"God, I am so tired," I whined.

"Hey I never got a dance tonight can I have one?" He asked trying to give me puppy dog eyes but was failing. with the amount of alcohol he consumed he just couldn't pull it off. But I gave in anyways and grabbed his hand and started to dance with him to Take Me There by Sean Kingston.

Bout 30 seconds into the song Edward leaned in and kissed me. Now this wasn't just a sweet kiss this held passion. I kissed back with just as much passion. By this point we had stopped dancing. Edward picked me up without breaking the kiss and starting making his way upstairs. When we reached his room he set me on his bed. And starting kissing me again.

Little did I know how much this night would affect the rest of my life.

A/N: okay guys there it is the real fist chapter.

I need reviews or I won't post the next chapter.

This is about how long all the chapters will be.

the outfits Bella wears are on my profile.

Izzyray


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody,

Hey everybody,

Sorry it has taken so long to update!!

I have a chapter ready and waiting.

I was just thinking how much easier it would be if I could find someone that would be willing to check grammar and stuff before I put update stories. I just need my personal beta….. Well if you are willing to do that then could to review on this with your email address….. Now I need someone that checks there email a lot, and has some free time….. I will be willing to give you credit for all your hard work

'

let me no,

Izzyray


End file.
